


Experimentation

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Incest, Kissing, Making Out, Nipple Play, Older Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Puberty, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Statue Bill Cipher, Triangle Bill Cipher, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, implied stancest, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines are in their teen years and puberty has been rough for both of them. They decide to try relieving some frustrations with each other. After all, awkward kissing never led to anything saucy, right?
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	1. Kissing and First Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel are fifteen here. This was written a long time ago while I was dabbling with Pinecest dynamics and I didn't care to post it then, but due to a recent chat in Discord I decided to upload it for someone who was interested. This is mostly PWP and is just gonna be a couple chapters and maybe a small bonus.

Things have gotten tense. Dipper and Mabel found themselves arguing over little things, glaring at each other and snapping, feeling incredibly frustrated for reasons they couldn’t really explain. Both were dealing with hormones and changing bodies, and neither was particularly enjoying puberty, so they took it out on each other. Of course they still loved each other, but their heightened emotions made them fight a lot. Both felt guilty about it, but it seemed they just kept repeating it. Something had to change.

Their parents were aware of what their young teens were going through, and gave them advice, recommending they explore themselves and just go with their instincts, staying safe of course, but just have fun. But Dipper was too nervous to talk to anyone about it and Mabel had pretty high standards, rejecting anyone who showed even the slightest possibility of treating her poorly.

So one day, as their parents were out running errands, she groaned to her brother, “I just want to make out with someone!”

“Same,” he grunted. He wanted to do way more than that if the frequent flushing of his skin meant anything, but he elected not to tell her about that. Surely she knew anyway.

“But all the guys at school are jerks!”

“Hey, not all of them are. I know a lot of cool guys at school. Michael, in our science class, he has a good sense of humor. And Jacob is secretly super sensitive and has admitted to me that he likes cuddling and wants a girl who will be the bigger spoon.”

“Really? Huh, well maybe…” She thought about it, then sighed and thumped her head over onto Dipper’s shoulder. “I still want to make out with someone right now though. Ugh I _hate_ these hormones!”

“All part of growing up.”

“I didn’t sign up for this.”

Dipper chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. “Neither did I.”

She sighed, relaxing against him. Her hand moved up to gently grip his, removing it from her hair and just holding it. “If only I could find someone who was like you, just… not related to me.”

“Logan is a lot like me.”

“Heh. Yeah, he kinda is.” Mabel ran her thumb over the back of Dipper’s hand, and he felt a shiver go down his spine. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant.

“You know, uh… if you really want to make out with someone, we could uh… I mean it’d be like kissing a mirror right, we’re identical so… if you want…”

Mabel turned to look at him, eyes wide. “Are you suggesting I kiss you?”

He laughed nervously. “I mean we’ve known each other our entire lives, I’m pretty comfortable touching you, so um… if you really want to kiss someone, I’ll do it. I don’t want to see you all frustrated.”

“That’s really sweet of you, and I know we were super cuddly when we were younger, but actually kissing on the lips… I don’t know.” She rubbed her arm.

“How about a quick one, just to see how we feel? I haven’t kissed anyone in a while so I need practice.”

She giggled. “As far as I know you haven’t kissed anyone at all since Mermando.”

“ _Please_ stop reminding me of that. It wasn’t a kiss, it was reverse CPR!”

“Sure. You liked it.”

“He tasted like fish and I was terrified for his life, I did not enjoy anything about that.”

“Uh-huh.” She smiled and leaned in close to him. “Well, we doing this?”

“Sure. Um…” Dipper may have suggested it, but now he felt himself grow flustered, cheeks heating up. His sister was cute, that couldn’t be denied, but actually kissing her… his stomach tightened.

“Here, tough guy, just follow my lead,” she said, tilting her head and gripping his shoulders, drawing him close as she pressed their mouths together.

Dipper jumped, startled by the sudden spark between them, the thrill that seemed to shoot all the way down his body and settle somewhere in his stomach. He tilted his head too, trying to more comfortably fit their lips together, very aware of the scent of her shampoo now. Strawberry. He sighed out through his nose and closed his eyes, letting her lead the kiss. This felt… nice. Her lips were soft and her breath was light, though he could taste their earlier dinner. That wasn’t exactly great, but whatever.

They separated for breath, and Dipper was surprised and a little pleased to see her blushing.

“Wow, um… That was good,” she said. “You’re a little clumsy, but… Good.”

“I learn fast,” Dipper assured her. “Let me show you.”

“Um… Okay,” she agreed. He kissed her softly, palms cupping her cheeks. She eased herself forward into his hold, and he kept his eyes open for a moment just to watch how hers closed in bliss. He closed his too, focusing in on how it felt. This was nice. His stomach fluttered, and he felt her lips part slightly. He opened his mouth, unsure of how exactly this was supposed to work, but luckily Mabel knew. Her tongue prodded at Dipper’s lower lip, and strangely, he wasn’t disgusted by it. Maybe because she’s licked him multiple times growing up so her saliva doesn’t bother him. Or maybe he was enjoying this. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. This was just practice. Just some platonic, sibling makeouts. No big deal.

His hazy mind registered the sensation of Mabel’s hands gripping his sides, just as she moved her legs and climbed up to sit on his lap.

“What are you,” he groaned, and she sounded breathless when she replied.

“This is more comfortable than me twisting around to kiss you,” she said, resting her weight down and joining their lips again.

“Mm…” Okay, they were getting a little too into this. Maybe they should stop. But it felt good and it was satisfying that desperate longing for contact. This was all okay.

Mabel got a little carried away, teeth teasing over Dipper’s lip, and a small moan escaped him. Heat bloomed in his body, and as she shifted her weight, he suddenly became aware of a tightness in his shorts. Alright, things weren’t okay anymore.

“Mabel-” He leaned back, putting a hand on her chest to keep her back. “We need to stop.”

“Aw, I was having fun.”

“A little too much fun. You’re my sister.”

“So? We share everything anyway, we trust each other, so why not do this? It’s fun.”

Dipper took a breath, thinking over his words carefully, before saying, “Well, maybe it’s a little too fun, because my body reacted to that kiss.”

“Reacted?” She glanced down, then realized and quickly scrambled up. “Oh God, sorry!”

“No, it’s fine, I’m hormonal, you were sitting on me, my body doesn’t really know the difference,” Dipper tried to reassure her.

“I just… wasn’t really thinking about what I was doing. I didn’t think you’d be so responsive.” She bit her lip. “So um… Did you really get hard?”

He winced. Of course she would be blunt about it. He decided to be just as blunt, feeling his groin. Mabel had the decency to look away while he did. “Yep. Not completely, just… a little.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

He shrugged. “Whatever. Are you satisfied now? Do enough making out?”

“I guess, but now I kinda want more,” she admitted. “I… I’ve been wanting to try sleeping with someone.”

“Mabel, we’re fifteen.”

“So? I can just find another fifteen-year-old…”

“You could, but you know how teenage boys are, they just want sex, they probably won’t be responsible… Are you even on birth control?”

She sighed. “No but I was gonna ask Mom about it. I just haven’t yet.”

“Well if you’re going to sleep with someone, you need to make them wear a condom.”

“What if they pull out?”

“That’s not a reliable method, especially if they get really into it and forget. Mabel, I promise you. Unless they’re completely sterile, they should wear a condom. Which also prevents the spread of disease. You don’t know what they could have. Most teens don’t bother getting tested.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess you’re right. Geeze, it ain’t easy being a horny teen.”

Dipper laughed. This may be awkward, but he was genuinely glad that they were comfortable enough to talk about this. “Definitely not.”

“Well darn. Uh… Where would I get condoms? That way I can just make a boy wear one?”

“School nurse has them.”

“Really?”

“Yep. She’ll give them to anyone who asks. I still have the ones we were given for that sex ed class.”

“Huh. Well…” Mabel looked at him, a strange expression on her face. She idly brushed her hand along his face, tucking his hair back, only to watch it fall back into place. She traced her thumb down his face.

“Mabel?” Dipper prompted when she was quiet for a little too long.

“Just thinking… Please don’t think this is weird, but… you’re very handsome, and I actually look for people that kinda look like you when dating… I don’t know why I think you’re attractive, I just do.”

Dipper exhaled slowly, reaching up to grip her hand. “Your brain is programmed to find features similar to your own attractive. And who has features pretty much like yours?” He gently eased her down to sit next to him. “Me.”

“So this is all just… weird biological stuff, then.”

“Pretty much. Add in how much we love each other and it can be rather confusing for our bodies.” He played with her hair. “I think we should stop and try to clear our heads.”

“I don’t mind continuing,” she said quietly. “I know, incest is bad, whatever, but… Why? Yeah, we’re related, but so what? We’re the same age and we really like each other and we’d never hurt each other… What would be so wrong with us experimenting with each other?”

“It’s just a societal taboo.”

“A dumb one.”

“Mabel, are you saying you want to do this stuff with me? And all that’s holding you back is that it’s considered wrong?” Dipper asked.

“Basically, yeah. You’re just… so sweet and respectful and I know you’d treat me well, and I mean I don’t actually want to date you, there are so many other people out there we could be with, but doing this kind of stuff with you is just fine by me! I’d even go all the way with you, I don’t even care!”

Dipper tensed at that confession, even as his ‘little Dipper,’ so to speak, seemed entirely too happy to oblige. “Oh man, okay, that um… Wow.” He tugged on his collar, feeling hot all over. “That was pretty honest even by your standards.”

“Sorry. I just had to let you know.” She slid onto his lap once more. She was wearing a skirt as usual. A fairly short one. Which rode up slightly in the back as she practically straddled him.

Dipper swallowed as her butt pressed against his crotch. “So… Do you want me to… What, exactly?”

She chewed on her lip, glancing up and down his body, then said, “Think we could mess around? Experiment with each other?”

“Oh boy, Mabel, you really aren’t shy, huh?” Dipper sighed, but stood up, lifting her with him. He supported her on his hips as he started walking. “Okay. We can mess around if you want. For science.”

“For science!” She kissed his nose.

Dipper took her to his room, carefully laying her down on the bed. He couldn’t believe they were doing this. He was going to be incredibly careful. Mabel was everything to him, he didn’t want to hurt her. If she wanted him to do this, he was going to treat her like absolute royalty. Which was exactly what she was to him.

“You look nervous,” she commented.

“What? Ridiculous. Why would I be nervous about having sex with my sister?” he chuckled.

She lifted a brow. “If you don’t want to, we really don’t have to…”

“No, no, might as well finish what we started.” Dipper inhaled, then took his shirt off. She followed his lead. Undressing around each other was something they were used to, but now there was an extra layer to it, something intimate and forbidden. It almost made it more exciting, in a way.

Dipper decided to crawl off her when she grasped her skirt, and when she tilted her head curiously, he explained, “Gotta grab something real quick.”

She nodded and he got up, going over to his desk. He rummaged through drawers until he found the condoms from sex ed, shoved inside an old mint box and pushed to the back. He took a packet out and checked the expiration date. Still good. He turned around to return to the bed. Mabel had gotten under the covers and was watching him with her arms crossed behind her head.

“Hey bro,” she called flirtily.

He smiled unsurely. “Hey sis.” He finally dropped his shorts, stepping out of them and approaching the bed in just his underwear. He saw her eyes flick down for a moment, and he felt his heart pound harder. This was happening.

“Gonna lose the undies?” she asked.

“Eventually,” he replied. “Did you?”

“Yep, they’re on the floor.”

A pang of heat went to Dipper’s cock. She was naked under the covers. Naked and _waiting for him._ He could practically feel the goosebumps erupting down his arms, the tremble in his spine.

“Right. Well, I suppose we should be equal.” He gripped his waistband. “Should I take these off now or wait until I’m under the covers with you?”

“You act like I’ve never seen your wiener before,” she said.

Dipper snorted. She had a point. There was no such thing as privacy with siblings. Hell, they were probably still bathing together up until they were like ten years old. “Well, you’ve never seen it while it’s erect,” he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna imagine it still looks the same, just standing up instead of hanging down. Come on, don’t be shy, you can get naked now.”

Dipper tugged his underwear off and stepped out of them. She looked him over and nodded, resting back. As she stretched her arms, the covers slipped down from her chest, the tops of her breasts showing. He looked at her for a good few seconds before getting a hold of himself. Checking out his sister now. Great. There was seriously something wrong with him.

But Mabel was just as direct, examining his crotch with clear fascination, before looking back up at him. “Okay, wow, those look a lot weirder than the ones in fanart.”

Dipper couldn’t help but feel more at ease with her joking. She was really good at helping him relax. Confident, he opened the condom packet and took it out, stretching it a bit. “It is kinda weird-looking, huh?” he agreed.

“Yeah. But hey, yours is nice. It’s not intimidating but it looks to be a good size.”

“I hope so. I don’t exactly compare it to other people’s so I don’t know how it measures up compared to the average but… It works for me.” He carefully rolled the condom on and climbed onto the bed. Mabel sat up a bit, lifting the covers and inviting him in.

Dipper hesitated, then crawled under them. He moved so he was over Mabel, looking down at her. This was not a view he thought he would ever see, but he kinda liked it. She was looking up at him, face flushed, hair already a mess as it sprawled over his pillows. He ran his fingers through it, and she nuzzled his wrist. Oh, she was so sweet, she deserved the world.

He set a hand on her shoulder, almost reverently stroking down her arm. Back up and he brushed his fingers briefly over her chest before getting embarrassed and pulling them away.

“No, it’s okay, you can touch me,” she said.

“Sorry, I just… heh, this is still so weird to me. But I can touch you?”

“Yeah, wherever you want.”

Dipper nodded and returned his hand to her chest, cupping a breast delicately. His first time touching boobs and they were his sister’s. Well, if he was going to hell, might as well enjoy the ride. He stroked his thumb curiously around the soft skin, over the darker areola, before finally reaching the perky nipple. Texture wise it was pretty much similar to his, but apparently having a different person touching it felt pretty good, because she groaned softly and lifted her back, pressing into his hand.

“Does this feel good?” he asked.

She nodded, biting her lip.

“How about this?” He gently pinched it between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing slowly.

“Aah…” She closed her eyes, moaning out, and Dipper felt himself stiffen. This shouldn’t be so hot. Yet… He used his other hand to adjust himself, unused to how the condom felt, but it wasn’t so bad. And his body still reacted to his own touch, pleasure blooming in his core. He let go of Mabel’s breast, moving his hand down her body. Over her stomach, down a strong thigh, and then back up to the fork of her legs. His face was burning by this point, but she didn’t protest a thing.

“This okay?” he asked, palm resting over her soft pubic hair. It was somewhat short but incredibly curly.

“Yeah,” she replied, resting her legs further apart. He slid his fingers down until he found where the skin separated, and took a breath. Then he stroked between her labia, making her shudder.

“Wow, you’re wet,” he commented.

“Well duh,” she replied.

“Sorry, it’s just… weird.”

“Vaginas are pretty weird.”

Dipper gave a short laugh. He really was glad she was making jokes and keeping things light. It made this much easier.

He explored carefully, soon turning his wrist and slipping a finger inside her. She sighed out, clenching slightly out of surprise, but soon relaxing again. He wiggled it in deep, amazed by how she felt. She was surprisingly soft. His thumb pressed against a spot and she moaned.

“Right there,” she said.

“What?”

She reached down to grasp his thumb, pressing it into a small, rounded part of her anatomy. “Here. The clit.”

“Oh! Oh, that’s it?” He gave the spot an intentional rub. “What the hell, that isn’t hard to find at all. Why do people act like it is?”

She giggled. “Laziness I guess.”

“Geeze, some guys really are dicks.”

“Not you though. You actually care enough to look for spots that feel good to me.”

“Well yeah, that’s how sex should be. Both partners should want to pleasure each other.” He worked a second finger in, pleased with her reactions. Plus he was enjoying how she felt.

“You’re such a tease,” she hissed between clenched teeth.

“Aw, I’m sorry. You’re just so cute like this.” He pulled his fingers away. He lifted his hand so he could look at them, feeling a strange urge to lick the fluid on them. He resisted and moved to lay between her legs, leaning in and kissing her. As she responded, his hips tilted forward, the tip of his cock rubbing against her.

She swallowed, and he pulled his mouth away.

“You really want to keep going?” he asked.

“Yeah, absolutely. No point in stopping now. Just…” She slid her arms around his neck, “Hold me.”

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he nestled himself against her entrance. He kissed the side of her head and slowly moved inside.

“Hn…” She leaned her head back, taking a short breath. He could feel her stomach clenching. He nuzzled her, trying to help her relax. Her hands took hold of his hair, and he twitched in pleasure. He watched her as he went in, watching for any sign that she wanted him to stop, but she had her eyes closed and mouth gaping open, quietly moaning.

Encouraged, Dipper moved a little faster, and Mabel arched, fingers tightening on his hair. He found that he liked the pain. He let out a husky moan of his own, she was so hot and tight around him, pleasure curled up his spine and made his muscles shake.

He paused when he was about halfway in, catching his breath. He felt like he was going to just finish right now.

“Doing okay?” he asked. His voice was strained.

“Y-yeah,” she answered. Her pupils were large when she opened her eyes, locking onto Dipper’s. He knew it was a sign of arousal and wondered how she was seeing him right now. Were his pupils dilated too? He really had no way to tell.

“Any pain?”

“Not really. I feel great.”

“Me too.” He kissed the corner of her mouth and kept going. His eyes fell shut and he felt her nestle her face against his neck.

Dipper didn’t pause again until he could go no further, buried to the hilt inside her. He took slow, reassuring breaths, trying to settle his racing heart, but that was out of the question now. He was simply too excited.

“You feel good,” Mabel whispered to him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him flush against her.

“You do too,” he replied, sliding their lips together. As they kissed, he began to withdraw. The friction was incredible, he nearly groaned in pleasure, but it was muffled by her lips.

Dipper paused when only his head remained inside, then thrust back in. She called out before pressing their mouths back together. He shuddered, finding a rhythm and following it. He was clumsy, but determined. His movements were firm, rocking Mabel forward and back. She didn’t seem to mind at all, her thighs tight on either side of him, hands moving down so she could dig her nails into his back.

The sparks of pain felt good and he moved a little faster. They made out nearly the entire time, only separating for breath and quick, reassuring whispers. Their bodies pressed as close together as they could, both of them shaking and sweating, but they didn’t bother trying to throw the covers off or anything, just focused on each other. Once Mabel got used to Dipper’s rhythm, she even began thrusting her hips up to meet him, which made him shout every time they moved in sync.

“Nngh, Dipper,” she panted, turning her face aside to keep him from kissing her again, “A little harder, please, I’m _so_ close…”

“Haa, I am too,” he admitted. He was also exhausted, but he was determined to finish this. He moved a little more firmly, and she cried out, nails biting sharply into his skin now. He let out a pained whimper, but he was in too much pleasure to care.

“Dipper!” she called, throwing her head back as she finished.

He gasped at the sensation of her body squeezing around him, managing a few more nonrhythmic thrusts before coming as well. He dropped his head, breathing deeply and basking in his afterglow as he recovered.

“Man,” Mabel said, clearing her throat. “That was… wow.”

Dipper licked the roof of his mouth; his mouth was dry. “Yeah. Um…” He glanced down, then gripped the base of his cock to keep the condom in place as he pulled out. He made a face at the sight of the cum inside it, and carefully began removing it.

“Well that sure was something.” Mabel pushed herself up, exhaling and brushing her hair out of her face. She watched Dipper as he tied the condom and got up to throw it away. When he returned, she looked over his sweaty body and then bashfully looked away.

He sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

They didn’t talk for a few moments, just resting and thinking about what they had just done. Then Mabel leaned more against him and said, “Who would have thought I’d lose my virginity to my brother.”

Dipper didn’t respond at first, just staring off into space as shame welled up in his chest. The pleasant feeling from earlier made way to a sick twisting in his gut. “I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I shouldn’t have agreed to this, you deserved to have your first time with a romantic partner, not with me.” He drew his knees up, wrapping his arms around them. “I ruined your first time for you. I’m sorry.”

“What are you talking about, Broseph? This didn’t ruin my first time at all!” She gripped his shoulder. “Yeah, it’s gross, it’s weird, people would get all outraged if they knew, but you know what? We wanted to do it, and we can make our own decisions. It was both of us, not just you. And I had fun. At least with you I could be sure you’d be respectful and actually care about whether or not I get off too.”

“I mean, yeah… But there are plenty of guys like that, despite what media might tell you.”

“Eh.” She shrugged. “But you were a guarantee.”

“Heh.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Guess so. I just wanted you to feel good, really I was pretty nervous, so… I’m glad you liked it. Not bad for a couple of virgins, huh?”

“I guess not.” She stretched and laid down, Dipper soon following. “A little awkward, but… fun.”

“We should shower,” Dipper murmured as he curled up around her.

“Ugh,” she replied.

“Before we get our sweat all over the bed.”

“I’d rather just sleep.”

“Me too, but I feel kinda gross.” Dipper ran his hand through his hair. It was messy and damp with sweat.

“Well if you must…” She pushed herself back up. And then the sound of tires in the driveway outside made her bolt up. “Mom and Dad are home!”

“Fuck!” Dipper jumped up too, not even bothering to apologize for swearing, not that Mabel cared at the moment. “Quick, grab your clothes and just run into the bathroom, I’ll pull on pajamas and act natural!”

She grabbed everything she had worn earlier and raced from the room. Meanwhile, Dipper ran to pick up his usual pajama pants, pulling them on, then used his discarded shirt to mop at his face and chest, trying to clean the sweat off and hoping he wasn’t still blushing.

He even went over to the trashcan to pull papers on top of the condom, just in case.

He heard the front door open, and took a breath. He and Mabel were upstairs, they might not even come up here…

Never mind. That was the distinct sound of Mr. Pines walking up the staircase. He had rather heavy footsteps. Dipper heard the shower start up and exhaled with relief. She would be okay.

As luck would have it, Dipper’s room was the first one on that floor, so Mr. Pines checked on him first. And saw him sitting on the floor doing crunches.

“Oh hey,” Dipper greeted him, pausing in the upright position.

“What are you doing?” Mr. Pines asked in confusion.

“Working out. PE teacher wants us all to get better at sit-ups and stuff,” Dipper replied. Which wasn’t really a lie.

“Okay. You look like you’ve really worked up a sweat. Mabel’s in the bathroom?”

“Yeah, taking her hour long shower probably, heh.”

“Oh, okay. It's later than she usually showers. Well alright, we’re probably going to bed soon, and you need to too, because you have school tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Dipper replied. He waited until the man left, then let out a heavy sigh of relief. He was so glad their parents trusted them so much.


	2. One More Round

For a while, neither Dipper nor Mabel brought up what they did with each other. They would sometimes catch each other’s eyes and awkwardly giggle about it, but otherwise didn’t mention it. Still, in a strange way it had brought them closer together. They knew each other more intimately than anyone else in their lives, and that meant something.

In fact, they were so close that the day Mabel finally got to sleep with someone else, she told Dipper about it.

“Oh, congrats,” he said, pausing the game he was playing.

“Yeah…” she said from the doorway, rubbing her arm.

He turned to her. “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Mabel sighed. “No, it was… fun. But I don’t know, something about it just didn’t feel right.”

“Well, you know best. If it makes you uncomfortable, you don’t have to sleep with him.”

She walked into the room. “I know, but he’s so nice and he really wanted to do it and I wanted to make him feel good, but… well, once he was done he was kinda half-hearted about helping me finish.”

Dipper sighed. “Doesn’t sound so nice to me.”

“So he’s awkward in bed, big deal. I still liked it. Mostly.”

“That’s good then.” Dipper resumed the game.

Mabel lingered for a bit, then said quietly, “I guess I’m a little disappointed because he wasn’t as good as you.”

Dipper killed a skeleton and paused again, blushing. “O-oh. You uh… you really liked me that much?”

“Yeah. Really, you might have been awkward, but… you really paid attention to me and gave me what I wanted, and it was good. So now I guess my standard is set to you. I mean gosh, if a guy can’t outperform my brother then what is he even doing?”

Dipper laughed nervously. “Maybe the guy was just nervous because it was his first time with you. I’m sure next time will be better.”

“Yeahhh, maybe.” Mabel sat down next to him with a dramatic groan. “I don’t know if I’ll even stay with him.”

“Why not? Jacob’s really nice!”

“He is, but we just haven’t clicked. He’s a good friend but… dating him just doesn’t feel right. Ugh this romance stuff is dumb.”

“Now you know why I avoid it.”

She punched his arm. “Well you _are_ the smart twin.”

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her over to mess up her hair. “You’re just as smart as me. We’re twins after all!”

“Pft.” She fought his hands away. “You’re in way more advanced classes than me.”

“True… but you’re in the advanced art and music classes and I have no clue how you do that stuff. I can’t knit a sweater out of twenty different colors and paint a five foot by ten foot landscape.”

“I guess we’re both smart in our own ways.”

“Yep.” Dipper hugged her, then unpaused his game. “If it’s not working out with Jacob, you can break up with him. It’s up to you.”

“Mm…” Mabel started running her hair through her hands. “I’ll give it a while. But I probably won’t see him as more than a friend.”

“And that’s okay. You know best.”

She smiled and leaned against him. “Thanks, bro. But now that I’ve spilled the beans to you, if you ever get laid, you gotta tell me everything.”

Dipper’s face heated up. “Right. Yeah, I’ll let you know.”

But it wasn’t anything he focused on throughout the rest of the year. He just did his classes and headed home, making time for friends but otherwise not really having romantic interest in anyone.

He did, however, sometimes think about when he slept with Mabel. Part of him wanted to do it again. He fantasized about it, even. For a while he was ashamed of it, but then he just let himself do it. They were just thoughts, it wasn’t like he planned to do it again.

Still… her skin was so soft, her lips sweet, and having her arms wrapped around him felt so perfect… his heart ached. It was gross, it was wrong, but… somehow, that made it even more tempting.

Dipper spent months venting about it in his journal. He wished he had someone to talk to about these feelings, but incest wasn’t exactly an acceptable topic of conversation. He had no idea who he could even approach about it.

The Internet could be an option, but he was nervous about potentially being identified.

Dipper sighed as he stared at his textbook. The end of the year tests were coming up and he had to do one for calculus. He wasn’t too worried about it but he didn’t have anything better to do, so he was studying.

“Get a hold of yourself,” he muttered. “You slept with her once, that was enough. Stop thinking about your twin like that.”

So of course, his mind helpfully brought up the memory of her under him, gazing up with a blush, her hair in wild strands on the pillow…

Dipper groaned and hit his head against the textbook. “You’re fucked up,” he growled at himself.

“That makes two of us,” a voice said from the doorway.

He jerked his head back up. Mabel was leaning there casually, a box of crackers and a can of cheese whiz in her hands.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey.” She held out the box. “Want any?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Alright. You doing okay?”

“Yeah, fine. Just uh, talking to myself. You know how it is.”

“Heh, yeah.” She started to go, but Dipper called out to her.

“Hold on. Could you come in here?”

She nodded and walked in. Dipper rubbed his head, trying to figure out how to say this, then looked at her.

“So uh. This is going to be awkward, but…” He fiddled with his fingers. “Do you ever think about… you know. What we did that one time?”

She blinked. Then she sat on the bed, taking out a cracker and spreading cheese onto it. “Uh, yeah. All the time.”

Dipper stared. “Oh. Uh, okay, wow.” He messed with his hair, blushing.

Mabel noticed and blushed too. “Well, ya know. It was really nice. It’s a good memory. Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s just… I keep thinking about it too, and was gonna ask how you take your mind off it, because to be honest… I just keep remembering how good you looked and I want to do it again but I have to tell myself no, we can _not_ do that again.”

Mabel cocked her head, chewing thoughtfully. Then she said, “Why not?”

Dipper’s shoulders went rigid and he straightened. “Well, you know!” He gestured vaguely, cheeks burning, and said, “You’re my sister!”

“Yeah, duh. Didn’t stop us the first time though.” Mabel drew a spiral on the next cracker before popping it in her mouth.

Dipper sighed. “Yeah. I don’t know. It was great, and we both liked it, and consented, but it’s just so… wrong. We shouldn’t want to do this. Yeah there’s that whole thing about twins being attracted to each other, but… we should still have self control, and the common sense to not sleep with each other. And the fact that I still want to is kinda upsetting.”

“Brains are weird meat computers and emotions rarely make sense,” Mabel replied. “You liked it so you want to do it again. That’s pretty normal. And attractions are really weird. They don’t care about right or wrong. You just get them, and you have to decide to act on it or not. And if your brain is telling you to go after me, you can’t really control that. But what you can control is whether or not you hit on me.”

“Of course. I know, and I’d never do anything without your permission. I still wish I could get rid of the thoughts though. They’re distracting.”

“I understand. But you know… If you do want to do it again… I’m totally up for it.”

Dipper swallowed, looking her over. He really wanted to. “That’s… sweet of you to offer, but I can’t. It wouldn’t be right.”

“It’s okay if you feel that way. I just don’t want you to be ashamed. Embrace your feelings. Trying to repress them definitely isn’t gonna make them go away.”

“You’re right. I’ll keep that in mind.” Dipper cleared his throat and looked back at his computer. “Gotta get back to studying now. Good talk though.”

“Yeah. Goodnight, then.”

“Goodnight.” Dipper watched her go, then pressed his forehead into his palms. Maybe he would take her up on her offer… just one more time.

It was late. Their parents had gone out of town on their anniversary and left the house to the kids for the weekend. There really wasn’t going to be a safer opportunity.

Dipper spent several minutes psyching himself up, before finally sliding a condom into his pocket and walking over to Mabel’s room. He had gone to the school nurse for it, as the old ones from sex ed had expired and he wanted to be sure they were as protected as possible.

At least the nurse hadn’t asked too many questions.

He knocked lightly on Mabel’s door and heard her turn down her music.

“What?” she called.

“Mind if I come in?” Dipper asked.

“Sure, come on in.”

Dipper pushed the door open. She was stretched out on her bed with her laptop in front of her, a TV tray set up with soda and chips nearby, and her phone was also sitting near her hand.

“You seem to be keeping busy,” Dipper commented.

She shrugged. “Oh, you know. Got a busy social life and the Internet loves me! Or rather my art.” She scrolled for a bit while staring at her computer, then sighed. “Dumb anon hate.”

“Are people on the Internet butthurt over your fictional couples again?”

“Yep. Haha, oh well, I’m not even gonna dignify them with a response. Imagine having the time to get upset because someone drew an icky picture of two people who don’t exist making out.” Mabel pushed herself up to grab some chips. Dipper noted that they seemed a little… sparkly.

“Is there… glitter on those?” he asked.

“Yeah! It’s a new flavor! Flavor dusted! And ohh they’re so good, they’re like this cheesy, spicy, fabulous… oh, delicious. Try one.”

Dipper decided to try one chip. It was pretty good, but the glittering dust all over his fingers put him off getting another. He licked it off and said, “They’re good. But hey, I was wondering something.”

“What’s up?” Mabel cleaned her own hands off and picked up her phone to answer a text from someone.

“Well, I uh…” Dipper scratched lightly at his neck, looking away. “I was thinking about your offer, to uh… you know, if we want to do… _that_ again, you’re up for it?”

She stared, and slowly set down her phone. “Oh. Wow, um…” She blushed. “Y-yeah. If you really want to, I wouldn’t mind… I mean we had such a good time before, and as long as we’re safe…”

Dipper climbed onto the bed, gazing into her eyes. “Yeah, we’ll be safe.”

Mabel closed her laptop and moved it over to its table, along with her phone. The TV tray was moved a safe distance away too. Then she wrapped her arms around Dipper’s neck and pulled him down, nuzzling his face.

“Can we kiss?” she asked.

His cheeks started to burn, skin tingling pleasantly. “Yeah.” He met her halfway, sliding their lips together.

Heat rolled down his spine and he sighed. This felt so right. He was gross, he shouldn’t like this, but his hands were already wrapping into her hair, his body relaxing as she put her legs around him, he was disgusting.

He hesitated, leaning back a little, and Mabel gave him a patient look. “Having second thoughts?”

He nodded. “I want to do this. I really do, but I also think I shouldn’t. It’s just… it’s so weird, gross even, but I like it.”

“I like it too. But don’t worry, I keep asking myself why I want to bang my brother and so far my answer just seems to be a mix of how much I love you, not romantically but I still love you, and the fact that now I know you’re good in bed.”

Dipper’s blush spread to his ears. “Mabel…”

“We have crazy, unthinking teenage hormones! I say we just go with them. This isn’t hurting anyone and we both want to do it, so it’s okay. Really. Just relax. What do you wanna do?”

“Mm, well…” Dipper looked her over. “I think I want to kiss some more.”

“You got it.”

They settled back into it, and Dipper began exploring under her pajama shirt. It was a soft fleece shirt with buttons, and he carefully undid the buttons one at a time as his hands slipped higher.

Mabel hummed into the kiss, gripping his waistband in return. He was still in jeans, which he was now uncomfortably aware of as he grew hard.

Dipper grunted when Mabel pulled on his hips, causing him to rub against her leg. He felt her smile. She knew what she was doing.

He smiled too. He loved how playful she was. Dipper gently ran his palms over her chest, and she shook, moaning quietly.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

“Mm, yeah,” she replied. “You can do whatever you want.”

He exhaled slowly, trying to control his excited breathing, but it was hopeless. He unbuttoned the last button of her shirt and opened it, cupping her breasts. He couldn’t get over how soft they were, and something about their weight in his hands, their shape, just felt perfect.

“You’re a boob man, eh?” Mabel asked.

Dipper chuckled. “I mean, heh… they’re very nice, and fun to play with…”

“I know, aren’t they… titillating?”

Dipper paused, giving her a look. She grinned, and he burst out laughing.

They giggled together for a bit, and Dipper took a few moments to just snuggle with her. “You’re amazing and I love you.”

“Aw, okay you big sap. I love you too.”

He kissed her forehead, then they got back to making out.

Dipper let himself just stop thinking. He was going to enjoy this. Mabel was right, it wasn’t hurting anyone. It was something they both consented to.

His thumbs circled teasingly against her nipples, and she squirmed a bit, breathing more deeply. Her hands moved to his front, sliding between his thighs, and he groaned. He rested his knees further apart, and she palmed his crotch. The pleasure that curled up his body made him shiver. He rocked slightly against her hand, and the way she teased him soon had him whimpering.

“Heh, listen to you,” she whispered.

Dipper hunched his shoulders, flustered. “S-sorry, it just… feels so nice.”

“I like it when you’re vocal.” She slid her thumb straight up his length, and he moaned loudly.

Her praise was getting to him. He swallowed and said, “I um… I like being praised, I guess…”

“Oh, is that so? Interesting! In that case… you sound so good, and you’re so handsome right now… please, let me see more of you.”

Dipper couldn’t deny the shock of pleasure that sent through him. He guided her hands to his fly, and she opened it for him and slid his pants down. He took them the rest of the way off, retrieved the condom from the pocket, and tossed them out of the way.

He set the packet nearby and drew Mabel in for a kiss, melting when she stroked his hair. This was even better than before.

They took a few minutes to unclothe each other, and once they were naked together, Dipper decided to try something a little different. He ducked down.

“What are you up to?” Mabel asked.

“This.” He spread her thighs and leaned in.

“Are you… ohh.” She bit her lip, back lifting. His lips moved slowly against her, and then his tongue teased over her clit, and a shudder went through her. “Oh fuck! Dipper…”

He gave a pleased hum, suckling before going back to mouthing against her labia. He may be inexperienced, but his enthusiasm made up for it. She closed her eyes to focus on how it felt, moaning softly as pleasure pulsed between her legs.

Her fingers made their way into his hair, keeping him in place. The position sent a thrill through her. It was so naughty, so raunchy holding her brother’s face between her legs like this, letting him pleasure her, and she loved every bit of it. She’ll definitely be revisiting this memory.

Dipper was soon moaning against her skin, which only made her hotter. He wasn’t just doing this for her, he was doing it for himself. It was clearly turning him on, and she watched the tremble in his thighs, felt the slight twitch to his fingers as they gripped under her knees.

The sensations built, and she gasped slightly for breath, letting herself slump back against the pillows as his mouth and tongue pushed her toward the brink. He was getting better, figuring out where she was most sensitive, and her muscles all began to tense.

“Mm, Mabel…” he practically purred, and her stomach tightened. “You taste amazing.”

“Ah…” She bucked, and he kept going, speeding up slightly. She finished rather suddenly, and Dipper had to hold her steady as she thrust her hips against him. He slid his tongue along her one last time before leaning back.

“How was that?” he asked, climbing back over her so he could see her face.

Her cheeks were a bright red and she was panting, eyes somewhat unfocused. “Awesome,” she murmured.

Dipper smiled and affectionately nuzzled her nose, and she played with his hair as she responded.

He stroked her thigh, and she said, “Well, that was a first.”

“Jacob didn’t do that for you?” Dipper teased.

“Heh, no. I thought about it but didn’t know how to ask. We only slept together a couple times anyway before breaking up. He wasn’t as good at foreplay as you, he was kinda impatient.”

“Ah, that sucks, he always seemed like he’d be more respectful.”

“He is most of the time, but something about sex… I don’t know, I think he’d just get anxious and overthink it. Or maybe he’s just bad at controlling his instincts. Who knows.”

“Ah. Well, anyway.” Dipper rested against her, running his fingers behind her ears and back through her long hair. “I like taking things slow and making you feel good. I wasn’t expecting that to actually make you come, it must have felt really good.”

“It did. You’re kinda clumsy, sure, but… it felt good. Everything you do to me does.”

He blushed. “Well, um… think we could keep going?”

Mabel wrapped her arms around his neck. “Mhm.”

Dipper picked up the condom. As he opened it, he began thinking that he should buy better ones. Then he shook that thought off. This shouldn’t become a regular thing.

After a moment, Mabel said, “You know… my period did just finish.”

“Uh, good to know,” Dipper replied.

“No, like… literally yesterday. Which means there hasn’t been enough time for me to ovulate again.”

He stopped fiddling with the condom wrapper. “Wait, so does that mean…”

She drew him closer. “I can’t get pregnant right now.”

He blinked, then hesitantly said, “So… do you want to do it without a condom?”

“I’d like to.”

“Are you sure? It’s a bit of a risk…”

“Trust me, I looked into this. There’s a window of a couple days right after the period ends where the chance of pregnancy is like zero.”

“Like zero, but not totally zero. I just… I don’t know if I feel comfortable taking the chance…”

“Yeah, I suppose there is still a chance… though you could pull out. That, plus me just finishing my period, definitely won’t get me pregnant.”

Dipper gripped her hands. “If you really want to, I’ll do it. I just want to be sure you accept the risk. Because no matter what, there’s always the small chance.”

Mabel chewed on her lip, then nodded. “Yeah. Let’s do it. You will be able to pull out, right?”

“Sure. I can tell when I’m about to come, don’t worry.”

Mabel giggled. “Alright. Then let’s do it.”

Dipper tossed the condom out of the way. “This is still so weird.”

“I know. But the Pines have never been normal.” She held him close while he felt along her leg, and when his hand slipped between her thighs, she sighed softly.

He felt along her gently. She was very relaxed, and he was able to easily slip a finger in. He leaned down to kiss her, rubbing carefully inside her.

Her arms tightened around him, and she moaned against his lips. Dipper’s heart skipped a beat. She sounded so lovely.

He moved along to two fingers, making sure she was ready. She definitely was, and she seemed more sensitive too, already letting out breathy gasps.

He slid his fingers out and got comfortable, pressing his tip against her.

She gazed up at him, her eyes warm and expression confident. She cradled his cheek, smiling a little.

“Ready?” Dipper asked.

“Ready.”

He pressed inside. Even knowing what to expect, it still felt incredible. Especially since he wasn’t wearing a condom, so it was just her skin sliding against his, the friction so good he started gasping for breath, already close to coming.

“Easy,” Mabel chuckled.

Dipper swallowed. “Yeah. Sorry, I’m just… I’m so close…”

“Already? Heh, guess you really got worked up. Well, let’s get to it then.” She wiggled against him, and he let out a breathless laugh. He went in all the way, and once he was buried to the hilt, he paused to just savor it.

Mabel moaned softly against his neck, hands roaming up to grip his hair.

“You okay?” Dipper asked.

“Great,” she replied. “You feel… so much better without a condom on…”

“Yeah, I noticed that. Mm, I’m gonna move, okay?”

“Okay. Don’t hold back.”

Dipper chuckled and eased into a rhythm. He braced himself on his elbows, holding his body against Mabel’s as he gently rocked her. She soon tugged his hair though, encouraging him to go faster.

“Alright, let me know if I have to stop,” he said.

“Oh, please. I told you, don’t hold back. I want it rough!”

Dipper groaned and complied, moving more firmly. He let his desperation show, his thrusts making the bed creak, and Mabel cried out his name, back arching. Dipper cursed as arousal curled hot in his stomach. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

Each hard thrust into her was ecstasy, and he listened closely to the sounds she made, enjoying each one.

“G-god, Dipper, so good…” she praised, and he hummed, moving his head to nuzzle her temple. He kissed her ear and she giggled, hips slowing for a moment as she leaned her head back to kiss his lips.

Dipper kissed her back, and she kept their lips together as they continued.

Mabel wrapped her legs around Dipper’s waist, her heels guiding his pace, which was so hot Dipper whimpered. He still couldn’t believe he was able to turn her on so much, but damn was it rewarding.

He realized she was starting to shake, her breaths growing short. He recognized the signs of being close. He moved just a little more passionately, hoping to push her over the edge.

“Dipper, please…” she whispered.

“What do you need?” he replied.

She dropped her hands, gripping his. “Don’t stop…”

He responded with a kiss, squeezing her hands and speeding up. She let out a few gasps, before finally keening loudly and finishing. Dipper nearly doubled over at how her orgasm felt around him, the pleasure was electrifying, and his own climax washed over him with barely any warning. He pulled out just in time, coating Mabel’s stomach with cum.

He shuddered with the aftershocks, before tiredly laying down and nudging her cheek. “You alright?”

“Mm…” She opened her eyes, sighing blissfully. “I’m amazing. You are an animal.”

“Heh…” Dipper rubbed his neck. “Thank you.” He took in how she looked, with her cheeks flushed and expression relaxed. She looked satisfied, and his stomach glowed warmly knowing he did this for her.

“It feels better without a condom,” she commented. “It was fine with one of course, but it just felt more intimate without.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Dipper’s voice was a bit hoarse. He cleared his throat and rested his head down, sighing.

Mabel cuddled up against him, one hand gently petting his side. “Think we should get cleaned up?”

“Yeah, probably.” With some effort, Dipper got up. He held his hand out to Mabel to help her up, and she leaned against him as they headed to the bathroom.

They showered off. Both of them were beyond feeling embarrassed about it. They’ve seen each other naked plenty of times and now they’ve slept together twice. There was nothing to be awkward about.

“Here, let me wash your hair,” Mabel said. Dipper turned to her, and she lathered up the shampoo and began scrubbing it into his hair. She made a face. “When was the last time you washed your hair? It’s all oily.”

“It’s… been a few days,” Dipper said defensively.

“You’re so gross, how are we related?”

“Oh, like you aren’t lazy too sometimes. I just haven’t felt like showering, give me a break! I haven’t really been outside so I didn’t need to shower!”

Mabel rolled her eyes. “No, you’ve just been sitting around in your own sweat for days.” She finished cleaning his hair and moved his head under the spray. “There, now you’re clean.”

Dipper rinsed the shampoo out. “Thanks. I love smelling like strawberries.” She had grabbed her shampoo instead of his.

“I’m glad,” she replied.

Dipper picked up his body wash, which had a strikingly masculine scent, at least according to the commercials. He poured some into his palm, lathered it, and then began rubbing it on Mabel’s sides. She jumped, squeaking with laughter, and he pinned her to the wall as he covered her with the soap.

“Dipper!” she protested, struggling to get his hands away, but he still managed to get it rubbed right up her chest before she pushed him back.

He laughed, rinsing his hands off. “Payback.”

She spread the soap out more evenly, and then raised her hand to her face, sniffing curiously. Then she hummed. “Well, it’s alright. Now I smell like you.”

Dipper supposed he also didn’t mind smelling like her. “Heh, yeah.” He finished washing off and got out. She followed, and they helped dry each other’s hair.

Once that was done, they spent some time drying off the rest of their bodies, combing their hair, and checking themselves out in the mirror.

“We really are a couple of weirdos,” Mabel said, resting her arm on Dipper’s shoulder as she gazed at their reflection. “But I’m glad I have such a great brother.”

“And I’m glad I have such a great sister.” He kissed her ear, making her giggle.

They returned to Mabel’s room, and Dipper picked up his clothes. He slid his underwear and shirt back on, while she put her pajamas on. He gave her an awkward smile.

“Well, thanks,” he said, and berated himself as he turned away. What a dumb thing to say.

“You’re welcome,” she replied.

He covered his mouth to keep from laughing, going back to his room.

He was climbing into bed when Mabel walked in, holding a familiar packet. “By the way, you left this on the floor.”

He blushed and got up. “Oh, uh… I’ll take that.” He took it and went to pick up his wallet, sliding it in.

Mabel played with some of her hair. “So, uh… mind if I sleep in here tonight?”

Dipper cocked his head. She hasn’t climbed into bed with him in years. “Oh. Uh, sure.”

She beamed and came over to hug him. He smiled and hugged her back.

“I love you so much, I couldn’t ask for a better brother.”

“I love you too. But why the sudden sappiness?”

“I dunno… after sex hormones probably. I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me.”

“Aw, that’s so cute. I understand, I really feel like cuddling up with you and telling you how great you are.”

“Then let’s get to cuddling!” She gestured to the bed.

They got under the covers together, and she slid into his arms, resting her head against his neck.

Dipper leaned against her, stroking her hair as he closed his eyes. “Goodnight, Lady Mabelton.”

She giggled. “Goodnight, Sir Dippingsauce.”

Laughing, they snuggled closer and slowly fell asleep, warm and comfortable with each other.


	3. BONUS: Dipper Meets Bill Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little drabble that's only slightly related to the rest of this fic but I figured I'd throw it in too since I don't plan on doing anything further with this storyline. It's a few years later, Dipper's eighteen and has graduated from high school, and he runs into an old enemy. Who is quite amused to learn of the shenanigans he's been up to.

Visiting Gravity Falls after his graduation was supposed to be a vacation. Dipper was going to hang out, learn from Ford, visit old friends, and prepare to go to college. But things just couldn’t be that simple. He had anticipated running into old enemies like the gnomes and unicorns, but he hadn’t expected to come across the one being who had terrified him more than any of the others put together.

_Hello, Pine Tree._

Dipper jumped about a foot, spinning around wildly. He would never forget that voice. “Bill!” he squeaked.

Laughter echoed in his head, and he realized he couldn’t see the other. He turned about, swallowing. Was he hallucinating?

_Good guess, but no. You’re quite lucid._

Dipper felt a strange tug, an urge to go deeper into the woods. He resisted, clutching his journal. “Whoever’s messing with me, stop it. Pretending to be Bill Cipher isn’t funny.”

He felt a mix of amusement and irritation, but it wasn’t his own. _I’m not pretending. It’s really me. Come here._

Dipper swallowed, but found himself walking toward the voice. Was it really who he thought it was? And were they really capable of such powerful telepathic projection after what happened to them?

_It’s taken me years to recover the strength to do this, but yes, it’s exactly who you think it is. I’ve missed you, Pine Tree._

“Well I didn’t miss you,” Dipper said. He stepped into a clearing, and rather abruptly came face to face with a statue. It stuck haphazardly out of the ground, shaped like a triangle with a large eye and a top hat. One arm stretched out, offering its hand to him. The stone was covered in moss and water stains, and cracked from years of weather.

Dipper could feel the magic radiating off it, eerie yet warm.

_Of course you didn’t. Yet, you answered my call. You must want something from me._

“No, I don’t,” he said shortly. “You pulled me over here.”

_No I didn’t. I merely suggested you come. You did so of your own free will. My, look how you’ve grown. You humans change so fast. Listen, how would you like to make a deal?_

Dipper scowled and looked away. “I’m not making a deal with you. Not after what you did.”

_Listen. I need to get out of this stone prison. It’s agony in here. I can’t move, all I can do is sit and watch. I’ve been reaching out with my mind to watch over the forest, but I still can’t physically move, and it’s torture._

“Really? Well, you should have thought of that before you laid waste to Gravity Falls and tried to kill a bunch of people.” Dipper jabbed a finger against the statue. “I seem to recall you turning people to stone too!”

_Sure I did but they weren’t conscious! I’m not that cruel!_

Dipper snorted. He almost walked away. But he was curious, so he said, “What could you even offer me?”

_Money? Fame? Success? What’s your poison, kid? I can do it._

“I’d rather get all that stuff for myself, thanks.”

_Surely there’s something you want? Look at me, Pine Tree. Let me take a look at your deepest, dirtiest desires. Help me help you._

Dipper couldn’t help but make eye contact for a moment, before feeling embarrassed and looking away. But he immediately heard Bill’s laughter in his head.

_Ahaha, did I really see what I thought I did? Hah, yes! Oh, you are fucked up! I mean, so was ol’ Fordsy, but oh wow! I guess it runs in the family! You have a thing for Shooting Star!_

“Shut the fuck up!” Dipper yelled at him.

_You’re one disgusting human, but don’t worry, I find that very intriguing. So you like to get intimate with your dear sister, eh? How would you like to do it all the time? Whenever you want?_

“Fuck off,” Dipper growled.

_Such language, you’ve really matured since we last spoke. But seriously. I could give you all you want, you know. I could put you in a dream bubble, where you could live forever. And Mabel would be there. The ideal version of her, and she’d be ready to sleep with you whenever you like. How does that sound?_

“It sounds disgusting and I will never let you put me in one of those bubbles,” Dipper replied. “I slept with Mabel a couple times but it’s not a regular thing! It can’t be, it’s wrong!”

_Right and wrong are subjective. If you both like it, is it so wrong? Anyway, enough about your incestuous attractions. I need to get out of here. I’m losing my mind. Seriously, I’ll give you anything you want and all I want in return is for you to give me enough energy to break free. That’s all. Make a deal with me!_

“And set you loose on Gravity Falls again?” Dipper demanded. “No way.”

_Gah! I’m not going to attack the town! Been there, done that! Once I’m free, I have different plans! No more destruction for me, I have lots of memories to go through and things to figure out, so I’m not a threat to anyone. I just want out of here. Please, Pine Tree._

Dipper sighed. He sat down near the statue. “I’m not letting you out. At least, not until you explain why you did what you did.”

_It’s a long story._

“We have time.”

So Bill told him to get comfortable, and told him the story. Dipper sat there for what felt like hours as Bill’s voice and emotions filled his mind. He saw flashes of memories, alien and incomprehensible at first. A dull world of line segments. There was a vague understanding of the true shape of each of them, but it was strange seeing them from a two-dimensional perspective.

But eventually Bill was able to free himself from that world, rise above and see things as they really were. And the revelation was just the start of his descent into madness.

Dipper asked questions occasionally, but mostly he just listened and watched as Bill told him what he’s been through and why he did what he did. It made sense. It was horrifying, but he still understood.

Finally Bill fell silent, and Dipper just leaned against him for a while, thinking about everything he had learned. Then Dipper said, “I’m sorry.”

_Don’t be. I did all this to myself. So, that’s my story. Now, are you going to help me? I need to make a lot of amends._

Dipper sighed. Then he turned and got on his knees in front of the statue. “I’ll bring you back, but all I want is for you to promise to never try to take over again. Humans may suffer, but it’s part of being alive. We’d rather be free to live our lives, with the pain and pleasure, than just be completely destroyed.”

_I understand. And I agree to your terms. Now, shake my hand._

Dib took the statue’s hand. It was cold as stone, but it seemed to quickly warm up as he squeezed it. A soft blue glow surrounded their hands, and cracks ran down Bill’s arm. Bright light shone from the cracks as they covered his body, and the statue shook violently. Dib squeezed his eyes shut as the light grew blinding, and then there was an explosion and a burst of energy. He tumbled back with a surprised shout, and pushed himself up.

He blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the glare in his eyes. Then he saw Bill kneeling amid the rubble that was once a statue, eye closed and body barely glowing.

“Bill?” Dipper asked.

“More,” Bill muttered.

“What?”

“I need more energy. Breaking out took more than I expected.”

“Oh. Uh, okay.” Dipper carefully stepped up to him, leaning down and offering his hand. Bill took it, and Dipper felt tired as the other floated up to eye level.

“There we go, that’ll do for now.” Bill smiled with his eye, letting go of Dipper’s hand and ruffling his hair. “Thanks, kid! It’s great being out!” He stretched.

“I’m sure.” Dipper yawned and opened his journal, writing in it.

“Whatcha doing?” Bill asked.

“Writing about what I just did. I keep a record of everything I do out here, to look back on.”

“Oh. Okay then.” Bill flew around to watch him write. “Your handwriting has gotten better.”

“Thanks?”

“Don’t mention it.” Bill flew in a circle, and tested his magic with some flames, before lifting several rocks and changing them into various household objects. He hummed and turned them back. “Looks like I’ve still got my usual powers. Okay then. Listen, I think I’m going to hang around a while. I want to see how the town has changed. But if you want me to stay away from you, say the word and I will.”

“You’re acting different,” Dipper said. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Better than I have in ages. I’m going to start doing something about my depression.” At Dipper’s surprised expression, Bill said, “Didn’t know I was depressed, eh? Well, I kept it hidden. But that doesn’t do anything to help me. So I’m gonna try to enjoy life. Make some real friends. So on.”

“I hope you’re able to. And if you need to talk…” Dipper hesitated, then said, “I’m around.”

Bill patted his shoulder. “I appreciate that. Even if you are a sister fucker.”

“Go to hell.”

“Been there and back.”

Dipper turned away. “Well, see you.”

“See you around, Pine Tree. And good luck in the future.”

“Same to you.”

They parted ways, and Dipper found himself hoping Bill really did make amends.


End file.
